Big Gete Star
|Race = |Date of death = Age 767 |FamConnect = Cooler (fusee/boss) Meta-Coolers (creations) Cyclopian Guards (creations) Guide Robo (creation) }} The Big Gete Star is a large planet monster that eventually absorbed Cooler's remains, allowing him to take control of the star in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. The gete in "Big Gete Star" comes from getemono, the Japanese for "cobbled together". Overview The Big Gete Star was created from a computer chip in space that began absorbing and assimilating debris, gradually growing larger and larger. The Big Gete Star found what was left of Cooler after he was blasted into the Sun and integrated it into its core, which allowed Cooler to take control of the star. Cooler has the Big Gete Star go to New Namek in order to use it as a source of fuel for the star. At this time, the crew of the Big Gete Star included a Guide Robo, Cyclopian Guards, and thousands of Meta-Coolers. Aware of New Namek's fate, Dende asks the Z Fighters to save the planet. On New Namek, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin battle the Cyclopian Guards while Super Saiyans Goku and Vegeta engage a battle with a Meta-Cooler. After they defeat him, the Big Gete Star released hundreds, if not thousands of Meta-Coolers. Goku and Vegeta have no chance of beating them all, and are absorbed by the star itself. Within the Big Gete Star's core, the two Super Saiyans find the brains behind it all, the actual Cooler, an obscene and grinning head split with one remaining eye, strung up by wires and sheets of metal. They learn that all Meta-Coolers seen previously were under remote control of the machine which forms now Cooler's body. Cooler plots to drain Goku and Vegeta of all their energy for his own purposes. But their power is too much and begins to overload the capacity of his systems. The Saiyans then flood the Big Gete Star with energy, causing it to crumble and his remote-controlled dolls to self-destruct, while Cooler starts to lose his hold on the planet Sickened by such "scum" yet again foiling his plans, Cooler fashions a makeshift body for what is left of his organic self and intends to throttle Goku in wires. Even to this end Cooler believes victory is inevitable, and his arrogance costs him his life as Vegeta shears off one of his mech arms, giving Goku time to destroy what is left of his body. With the "brain" gone, the Big Gete Star disintegrates over New Namek and Vegeta crushes the original chip in his hand to ensure that it would never return. Passengers of the Big Gete Star *Cooler *Meta-Coolers *Cyclopian Guards *Guide Robo Video Games "Big Gete Star" is the name of the New Namek battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. The Big Gete Star is the battle stage used for the battle against the giant boss Metal Cooler (nucleus) in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. The Big Gete Star makes an appearance in the second Jaaku Mission trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes; it lands on Earth with Frieza, King Cold, and Metal Cooler (nucleus) hidden inside. In one of Frieza's scenarios in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, he goes to kill Cooler in revenge for assassination attempts that Cooler had ordered. Cooler uses the Big Gete Star to turn into Metal Cooler but is defeated by Frieza, Frieza takes the Big Gete Star for himself and uses it to attack other planets across the universe. Category:Planets Category:Monsters Category:Objects Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:Villains